1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to can crusher apparatus and, more particularly, to recycling apparatus which receives cans and crushes the cans for recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,507 (Rhodes et al) discloses can crushing apparatus for collecting and crushing cans. The apparatus includes a conveyor belt onto which cans are dropped. The conveyor belt includes magnetic elements for holding onto ferrous cans. Two vacuum conduits are disposed above the conveyor. The first conduit receives aluminum cans, and the second conduit receives the ferrous cans. The ferrous cans are released from the conveyor to the conduit beyond a location in which the magnetic elements terminate. Both aluminum cans and ferrous cans are conveyed upwardly to the top of the apparatus where they are crushed. Refuse which may inadvertently be associated with the cans is separated from the cans and is discharged out of the apparatus.